The One I've Been Waiting For
by jovenhawk
Summary: Mari starts fresh with a new school and puts her dark past behind her. Immediately, she is befriended by Josh, a nerdy sweetheart who knows just the right things to say. Will Mari find true love? or will she have her heart broken once again? Pairings: marishire kalanthony iancorn sohinki/wes tags: smosh games jovenshire atomic mari ian hecox lasercorn sohinki
1. Chapter 1

Josh's pov:

"Alright, put you're pencils down and pass your tests to the right."

the class followed the instructions mindlessly, all dreaming about the summer that was just a month and a half away. josh sighed, adding another doodle among thousands in his cluttered notebook. there was a quiet knock, followed by the door creaking open about two inches with two eyes peering in.

"can i help you?" the teacher asked.

"hi, um is this 11th grade history?" she asked quietly, opening the door slightly.

"yes, it is. please, come in and take the open seat in the back, there."

she slowly walked back to her newly assigned seat, next to joshua. he tensed up as she sat down beside him, her perfume hitting him like a tidal wave of girly things. he inhaled deeply, sighing quietly to himself. 'wow she smells good. and she's not bad looking, either.'

"well, miss new student, my name is mrs. donavan. and yours?" she asked cheerfully.

"umm, mari." she said at a hushed tone.

"alright then, mari. welcome to history! i'll get you your book at the end of class. lucky for you, we just ended the unit, so you can start fresh!"

mrs. donavan smiled and returned to the board. josh zoned out, as usual, thinking about the new girl beside him. he wasn't quite sure why someone would move to another school with only month and a half left, but there would be time for questions later. he leaned over to mari,

"hey. my name's josh." he muttered.

she looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"..hi…" she squeaked, barely making a sound.

"if you need help finding any rooms or need somewhere to sit at lunch, or well, anything else, just ask. seriously, anything.i can even help you bury a body if you need me to." he joked.

mari giggled quietly. josh smiled in return. she had a really cute laugh.

"thanks. i'll try to remember that." she blushed.

suddenly, the bell rang, dismissing everyone to lunch. they all rushed out the door. mari stayed behind to get her book, josh waiting by her side.

"welp, here you are, miss. mari," mrs. donavan smiled.

mari and josh left the classroom, heading down to the cafeteria.

"so, do you have anywhere to sit?" josh asked, looking at the ground.

"yeah, just planned on sitting in the bathroom or something." she responded.

"oh, really?" he gave her a weird look, feeling incredibly awkward.

"no, i was joking. what is this, mean girls?" she laughed slightly.

josh laughed as well.

"oh, well, did you want to sit with me and a few other people?"

she thought for a second.

"well, the toilet will be pretty mad at me for cancelling again, but if you insist."

they both laughed, exchanging a few glances on their way to the cafeteria. josh was lost in thought. _i think i'm gonna like this new girl._


	2. Chapter 2

Mari's pov:

Her heart beat grew faster with with every word he said to her. She could feel her palms getting sweaty.

_he's so sweet and funny and god damn adorable how can he be this perfect? _she thought to herself.

They continued talking until they approached the cafeteria. Josh led her to a circular table in the corner of the large room. Some other people that Josh had told her about were already there. When they got to the table, Josh started introducing everyone. Closest to the wall were Anthony and Kalel. They had been dating for 3 years but you could hardly tell. You'd think they just got together yesterday, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Then, next to them, were Wes and Matt. They had just gotten together about a month ago, so they were in the awkward blushing and hand holding stage. Lastly, across from them was David and Ian. They weren't officially together, but you could tell they had some feelings towards each other the way they constantly flirted. Everyone greeted Mari warmly, getting a shy smile in return.

"Finally, another girl at the table! I was starting to feel lonely." Kalel said, prying herself off of Anthony for a second.

Mari smiled again, blushing slightly. Josh sat down at the table and gestured for Mari to take the seat beside him. She sat down her bag and obliged. She then pulled out her lunch and started eating as the others did.

"So, Mari, what school did you transfer here from?" Ian asked with a mouth full of sandwich.

She swallowed a bit of food. "…Shippensburg High." she murmured.

"Ah, what made you want to move with only a month left in the school year?"

She tensed up and felt a familiar knot build up in her stomach. She dreaded this question since she got here.

She was hoping no one would ask this question, and she had no response ready.

"Umm… well, It was really crowded there and I wasn't learning much with all of the other kids there, so my mom transferred me here," she lied, It was the easiest response she could think of.

"Oh, well there's like, no one here, so you shouldn't have a problem with that," Ian replied, shoving another bite of sandwich in his mouth.

Mari sighed internally, relieved that they didn't question her terrible excuse.

"So, how do you like it so far?" Wes said, shifting awkwardly in his seat.

"It's not bad, but I've only been to one class so far, so that could change, I don't know."

Wes opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut of by the shrill ringing of the bell. Everyone gathered their things and made their way to their next class.

"What do you have next?" Josh asked as they made their way to the stairs.

"Uhh, lets see…" she murmured as she pulled out her schedule. "Honors English with Mrs. Mills, then Theater arts with Mrs. McIntyre."

Josh nodded. "Oh, I guess we have theater arts together too. Meet me by the water fountain by Mills' room and I can walk you there… I mean, only if you want me to." He looked away, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Mari replied. She was hit with an overwhelming tingling in her stomach, almost like butterflies.

Josh and Mari stood outside of Mrs. Mills' room for a good 2 minutes before realizing where they were. Mari waved goodbye and entered the classroom. Josh stood there a few seconds, just watching her, then left for his class.


End file.
